Metonic Ship Week 2018 - Alternate Universe
by the-enigma-machine
Summary: In a world where mobians and robots co-exist, a robot named Metal makes his name known by operating a simple teashop in the heart of town. His life is calm and peaceful, and he takes enjoyment in giving a cup of tea sweetened with a dash of advice to anyone who comes through his doors. But he never expected someone like Sonic to come crashing into that life.


**A/N: This story is a collab with the-clarity-organism**

* * *

Metal's image was his pride, and he did everything it took to uphold that. Case and point-his teashop. It was a simple store in a simple building. And yet its simplicity was the key. It was exactly what it needed to be without the opportunity cost of bloated features. Teashops, as a business, were generally subdued, and so Metal sought to both meet and subvert this expectation. His shop was subdued too, but in a carefully considered, calculated way that made it stand out all the more.

Metal made sure that _he_ stood out too. While his customers sat at their weathered, yet freshly polished, concrete tables and talked, Metal would spend his time scrubbing the cups clean. He did this right at the counter, in plain view, even if the cups themselves weren't dirty. Perhaps it was a counterintuitive maneuver, but in all of Metal's many years of experience, it portrayed his dedication to cleanliness and perfection.

Metal's internal sensors went off. Someone had just left the shop, and with that, their empty teacup stood out like a pockmark at their table. Metal scooped the cup up and returned to his post as quickly as possible. He began scrubbing away at the imperfections.

As he scrubbed, his fingers brushed the handle. The was an imperfection there, a small chip cracked in the otherwise perfect porcelain. This wasn't an easy thing to find, as Metal was attached to each aspect of his teashop, dishes included, but his choice here was obvious.

Metal discarded the teacup.

Everyone had their favorite color when it came to teacups, but no one wanted a damaged one. Nor was it permissible to give a bad impression by leaving a chipped teacup sitting on the counter.

First impressions were important after all. And in the competitive restaurant business, they were sometimes all you had.

Metal's sensors sent another warning-something was approaching the doors, quickly.

Metal only had time to look up.

The doors burst open as a blue mobian hedgehog was flung through them. The hedgehog went careening across the floor until he was finally stopped by slamming his head into the counter.

Metal leaned across the counter, checking on the hedgehog. After confirming hedgehog was still conscious, Metal looked back at the doors.

A large, bulky robot covered in spikes was slamming itself against the doors. While Metal's doors were strong, they weren't that strong, and one of them was ripped off its hinges.

The customers screamed, hiding behind the tables and chairs.

The robot lunged for the counter.

The blue hedgehog sat upright, shaking the dizziness from his head.

He turned to face the robot. "Ugh, rude much?"

Metal had to admit, he was just a little bit impressed the hedgehog could still move around. Although given the wobbly way in which he stood, Metal suspected that he was at least a little dizzy.

The robot continued to approach. Its footsteps were heavy, and it had a complete and utter disregard for property damage.

Metal looked over to the blue hedgehog. "You."

"Hm?" The hedgehog turned to him.

"I suggest you step aside."

In a quick motion, Metal grabbed the nearest teapot and carefully placed the lid on the counter. He then swung the teapot in a perfect arc. Steaming, boiling hot water jettisoned outward. With the hedgehog now to the side of Metal, only the impossibly rude robot was left in the water's range.

Water hit the robot like a geyser. Sparks began bursting from it, twisting outward like confetti. The robot gave one last, valiant lunge, but then completely short-circuited. It fell to the ground, twitching.

Metal hummed in satisfaction. The customers all cheered. Then they slowly went back to sipping their tea.

The hedgehog whistled, sounding impressed. "Thanks! Nice job there."

"Thank you, but it was really the only option available to me." Metal placed the lid back on the teapot. He then turned and placed the teapot on the shelves behind him. "I cannot allow someone to defend my establishment for me."

"It was still cool though." The hedgehog paused then stiffened. "Oh, right-the robot. Probably shouldn't just leave it like this, huh?"

Metal turned, about to interject that the robot would be undoubtedly heavy, but the hedgehog had already picked up the robot and was gone in an instant.

That hedgehog. He was fast and strong.

Hm.

Minutes later, after Metal had cleaned up the watery mess and leftover robot scraps, the blue hedgehog returned and stood right in front of the counter.

"Yeah. I don't think that robot will ever be coming back to bother you again," he said cheerfully.

There was a big, energetic smile across the hedgehog's face. Metal hadn't even known anyone could smile that big. This hedgehog just radiated such an odd sort of warmth.

"I," Metal glanced back at the still damaged doors, "appreciate the reassurance."

The hedgehog blinked then followed Metal's gaze back. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I'll pay for it, alright?"

He was suddenly dropping copious amounts of rings onto the counter. "It's my fault for playing around with that robot for too long instead of trashing it like I should've."

He held out a hand, adding politely, "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Sonic. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Metal scooped the rings into a small bin then stashed the bin under the counter. He took Sonic's hand. One could tell a lot about someone from subtle motions of the body, and Sonic had a firm yet easygoing handshake.

"I am Metal. And no, I do not believe I have heard of you. What do you do?"

Sonic sat down on one of the barstools and leaned casually on the countertop. "Eat chili-dogs. Save the world. Things like that."

"Ah. I see." Metal paused. "I take it that not seeking medical attention is also on that list?"

Sonic blinked. "Huh?"

"Your head. You slammed into my counter. Certainly, you are suffering from the aftereffects of that impact."

"Oh, _that?_ Nah, I didn't really feel it." Sonic ran a hand along his forehead, probably to emphasize how little he felt the blow, but Metal didn't miss the subtle flinch.

Thankfully, Metal had prepared for situations like this. He had prepared for most situations.

He reached under the counter and pulled out a small cooler filled with ice. Sitting inside was a soft, plastic wrapper that Metal had filled with ice beforehand. The material molded around his hand when he picked it up, but the ice remained hard and cold.

"Here." Metal handed the ice pack over to Sonic. "You should not take such an injury so lightly."

Sonic seemed surprised but not at all put-off. "A-ah, thanks…"

He stared at the ice pack for a moment then held it against his forehead. "So, what do you do here anyway? Is this just a place for tea?"

Metal wasn't offended by the question, even though Sonic was wholly wrong. The hedgehog simply didn't understand.

"One can buy tea here, yes, but to call this 'just' a place for drinking tea is a gross simplification. That is like calling city hall 'just' a building or a hospital 'just' a place for medicine."

Metal turned to the shelves behind him and grabbed various things from the upper one. He took one of the teacups and set it on the counter. Then he poured hot water into it.

He continued, "The more accurate way to describe this place is to call it a social contract."

"Uh..." Sonic tilted his head, not understanding. "A social contract?"

Metal nodded. "Take _us,_ for example. We are two different people on two different journeys, and yet, this chance opportunity brought us together. When you leave this place, this encounter here will have changed you and how you interact with others, even if you are only affected in the smallest of ways. Me, you, and this tea shop-we are all a part of the broader system we call society."

Metal systematically shook a precise amount of tea leaves into the cup. "Anything can be as simple or as complex as you want to make it."

Sonic didn't reply at first, but Metal could read his expression. He was absorbing Metal's words, taking them in and thinking them over.

Metal didn't let it show on his face, but he appreciated it.

Sonic smiled, scooting closer to the counter. "Sounds fancy. So people come in, get talks and tea from you, and then those people talk to the other people here?"

Metal nodded again. Sonic's perception was surprisingly spot-on if a bit simplified. "That is right. And those people also have links to other people. It is all related."

He stared down at the cup of tea he had specially crafted. He placed it in front of Sonic. "In that way, this tea shop includes everyone."

Sonic picked up the cup, watching the liquid swirl around. He giggled then looked back at Metal. "So, if I ever come back here, you'll talk to me again?"

Metal gestured toward the cup. "Only if you take a sip. Go ahead. I promise this is the optimal brew for you."

Sonic raised a brow, intrigued. "Ooo, you promise?" He smirked. "Alright. I'm not much of a tea person but I'll give it a go."

He tilted his head just enough so he could balance the ice pack on his bruise without his hand. He pulled out a single ring and tossed it in Metal's direction.

Metal caught it expertly.

Sonic went back to holding the ice pack with his free hand. He then brought the cup to his mouth and took a small sip. Immediately, his ears perked in surprise.

"...This is really good."

Metal pocketed the ring in his apron. "Of course it is. I picked the optimal tea for you after all."

He brought over a tin box filled with tea leaves. "Care to guess the blend?"

"Pft. I'd never be able to." Sonic took another sip then set the cup back down, hand lingering on the handle. "I'm not really a guy who knows that much about flavor."

Metal shook the tin. "The base flavor is rooibos-caffeine-free. Based on your athletic physique, I hardly think you would want the cheap energy."

He went to continue, but Sonic cut him off, " _Athletic physique?_ " He chuckled. "You noticed?"

Metal beeped, slightly flustered by the light tone in Sonic's voice. "I am merely stating a fact; it is not as if I am complimenting your physique."

Although Sonic's build _was_ very impressive.

Metal averted his gaze, focusing on the box and acting as if Sonic had never interrupted him. "A pinch of cinnamon gives the tea a sweeter balance without being overbearing. A few rose leaves are mixed in for flavor. However, there is a single ingredient you might recognize."

Metal opened the tin and held it out, letting Sonic sample the smell.

Sonic sniffed it then hummed, seeming deep in thought. He squinted at the tin.

"It kinda smells like..." As if having an epiphany, his eyes went wide as he glanced back at Metal.

Metal finished for him. "Chili? Indeed. There is just the slightest pinch of cumin."

Metal snapped the lid back on the tin.

Sonic leaned back, a big grin on his face. "That's cool. _You're_ cool."

He lifted the cup up and swallowed the rest of the tea. "I'm _definitely_ gonna have to give you some more business."

Metal stashed the tin back on the shelf. "Well then, feel free to stop in any time you need a break."

There was a light clink as Sonic set the cup back on the counter. "I will. Thanks."

By the time Metal turned back, Sonic was already gone. The teacup and ice pack on the counter stood as the only evidence Sonic had ever been there.

Metal picked the teacup up and ran his thumb against the handle. It was still warm from Sonic's touch.

It was odd. Metal had spent so much time and effort trying to leave impressions on others. He was determined to make people remember him and his establishment.

He never could have imagined that someone would leave such an impression on _him._


End file.
